Wings of Storm: Palace of Lies
by Jayfeattheris Awesome
Summary: In the palace of the Ice dragons of Tammabukku,a slave dragon named Silver serves in the deep ice of the palace,never seeing the outside world.But when young prince Coal discovers secrets that some beleive are best kept hidden,a palace made of ice begins to seem more like a palace made of lies...Rated T for battle sequences.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Secrets in the Ice_

_Snow and ice howled in the night as the blizzard raged, swirling snowflakes through the air. As ice blew through the air, a red and black dragon trudged through the snow, a silvery bundle dangling from his jaws. The bundle let out a squeak of protest as he stumbled into a deep snow mound, arching his long, red and black neck to keep the wet bundle of scales from getting in the snow._

_ He clambered out of the mound, and set a silver dragonet with blue wings down on the ice. He licked her behind the horns and nuzzled her with his snout. "It's not far now ,my precious dragonet." He assured her, though he knew she wouldn't understand what he was saying. She opened her mouth and let out a pathetic mewling sound as he bent down and picked her up by the scruff of her neck. He knew that the scruff would vanish over time as the dragonet grew ,as it was only there so that the parent dragon could carry it._

_ Soon, as he neared a large ice stalagmite, a large, silvery figure seemed to loom up out of the ice._

_" I assume that you brought the dragonet?" the figure roared above the howling wind of the blizzard," It would be a pity if you had forgotten our deal."_

_ The red and black dragon trudged through the snow toward the other dragon, and set the dragonet down in front of him. " I did not forget, Niroc. This wind is impossible to fly through; we had to walk." The fire dragon told him, curling his tail around his paws._

_ Niroc nodded with a grunt. "And her brother? What place does a fire dragon-air dragon hybrid have in your kingdom, Corin?" he inquired. Corin tensed. "Lion will be raised as a fire dragon would be. He will become king of the Firelands after me."_

_ There was silence among the two dragons for a moment, in which all that could heard was the howling of the blizzard. "Well I guess that settles it, then. Your secret and your kingdom are safe, I'll call off the war. " Niroc said after a while. "This dragonet…have you given her a name yet?" he asked._

_ "Yes. Lilac wished to name her Silver, and Silver she will be called ,in honor of her mother." Corin replied. "I trust her to be raised a decent dragon, Niroc, and I hope that you keep your side of the deal, for the sake of this dragonet ,and the sake of Tammabukku as a whole…"_


	2. Deep Ice

**Hello everybody! It might be a while before I update my other story,Armageddon,since i'm so busy with this one. But there might be a new warrior cats story i'm writeing later,and another Wings of Fire fic,too. Anyway,vertual pat on the back to my first ever favoriter since i came to ,Brightcloud!** **I will be makeing a better cover art for this fic,so when I do,Brightcloud has my permission to save it to her pictures file and use it as an avatar. Yay for you! So people,read and review. First reviewer gets a prize: I look at their stories and favorite one,and reveiw it as well. They also get a special mention in my next chapter. Also sorry the chapters in my stories are so short,but i have limited time and ideas. anyway,give a round of aplause for chapter 1!( I do not own Wings Of Fire)**

The Ice Palace of Glaciera

Silver shoved her forepaws across the ice floor of the hallway, smoothing and polishing the ice

for the visitors that would be arriving in three weeks time. " I don't know why we have to polish the deep ice of the palace. It's not like the air dragons will want to come down here. There's nothing but slave dragons." The rock dragon next to her complained. " I think it's because that this is the only way down into the armory. King Niroc will want to show off his weapons to the air dragons. And how many slaves he has." Silver told her.

"Well ,I'll bet you he'll hide the slaves. I hear that nobody knows he gets slaves from the Fireland slavers." The rock dragon said, picking up a small rabbit pelt covered in sand and rubbing it across the ice. Silver knew that the sand would keep the air dragons form tripping on the ice, for they didn't have the long, hooked claws the ice dragons had that helped them grip the ice. "Where did they get this sand, anyway? It's not like there are any beaches in Glaciera, it's all snow and ice. I bet you they get it from the Bay of Fangs." The rock dragon continued.

"I don't really care where they get it, Fern. I just want to do the best I can so that I get promoted. " Silver told her. If she could get promoted, to even chief ice washer even, perhaps ,with a little sliver of luck, she might perhaps get the chance to see the outside world. But she knew that the likelihood of that happening was 1 in one hundred.

Silver had been raised in the deep ice since she was a hatchling. She had been told that she had been born in the upper levels of the palace, the throne room ,in fact. But her mother had not been royalty. Quite far from it ,in fact. She had been an air dragon taken slave by the fire dragon slavers. They had been presenting King Niroc with their finest slaves in return for the release of their leader, and the line up of slaves had included her mother and father. Then ,before the king could chose his slaves and make the deal, Silver's mother began to lay her egg. Fern's mother ,Vernilda, who had been the King's personal servant ,had been one of the dragons present during the laying of Silver's egg. Vernilda had told her only that the egg was so large, that it had killed her mother ,and that , in a rage of grief, her father had lashed out at both the King's oldest son ,and the son of the slaver's leader ,killing them both. For this ,her father had been sentenced to a life's labor in the coldest region of the ice kingdom, and he hadn't been seen since.

As for her egg, the King, seeing how freakishly enormous it was, rejected all the other slaves ,released the slaver's leader ,and took the egg for himself, under the assumption that the dragonet inside would grow to be humongous; the perfect replacement for his lost son. Only, upon the egg's hatching ,he found not a strong, male chick, but a small female who was barely alive, and would probably never live long enough to see Queen ship.

Grieved with his spirit broken beyond repair, his only hope left was an egg laid three months before Silver's mother arrived in the castle. By most dragon standards, the egg would never hatch. But, with his mate on her deathbed, it was all he had left. So when Vernilda had offered to care for Silver until the little female dragonet died, the king had not minded. So when his mate's last egg hatched, he had been so happy, that he hadn't even noticed when Vernilda told him that Silver had survived her first three weeks of life.

So here she remained, in the deep ice. The smallest of all the small dragons, though she was fully grown. When the king had found out that she still lived, he had punished her for what he father had done, sentencing her to serve in the deep ice. He had never said how long she would serve, so she always held on to a small ray of hope that she would someday see the sky.

"Did you hear about the Prince? His dragonets will be hatching from their eggs soon." Fern's voice shook Silver out of her reverie. "Him? Oh, oh yeah that. I haven't given that much thought." She muttered distractedly. "Well, let's just finish this up and go chew on some ice. I'm thirsty." Fern sighed.

"Yeah. Me too." Silver agreed, though she knew she sounded more tired than thirsty. _Will I ever see the outside world?_

"When do you think they will hatch?" Coal asked his mate for about the umpteenth time.

"I told you already, Coal. They will hatch when they're ready ,in about three days' time." An ice colored female ice dragon said irritably. She had black stripes like tongues of flames starting on her muzzle and ending at the base joints of her wings. Coal had been asking the same question every two hours ,and it was beginning to get on her nerves.

The young prince nudged one egg that had begun to lean out of the nest and set it upright. "Matilda, I have been thinking…" he began, "perhaps it is time we get a nest keeper." The female ice dragon's head pricked upward. "A nest keeper? Your father never used one, why should we?" she asked ,curious.

"I was a single hatchling. We have three eggs, and they will be a handful when they hatch. Vernilda can't double task with serving my father _and_ looking after three hatchlings. There are plenty of good servants available down in the deep ice, we could get a one there to mind the nest when we can't. We're royalty, so trust me when I say ,duty might keep us busy for a lot of the time ,and the dragonets need somebody to look after them while we're busy." he explained.

There was a few moments silence ,and then Matilda spoke again," Okay, then. A nest keeper it is. Just be sure you pick the right one. I don't want anybody being rough with our dragonets." She said. Coal sighed with relief. If there was a nest keeper watching the dragonets ,then him and Matilda could do important work while not having to worry about the dragonets getting into trouble while they were gone. He could only hope that he could pick right one ,because if he didn't, Matilda would pull his claws off and mount his tail on the wall.

**Okay,sorry for the slow update time,but I spend alot of time brainstorming these chapters. I might have slow update times because I will probably go for a stratagy where I spend all month writeing,and the post the chapters all at once at the end of the month,so don't be shocked or suprised if you log on the first of November and five or ten chapters have suddenly apeared. Also,quick not,this fic takes place accross the sea northwest of Phyrra,and When and if i make a sequal,it will take place in Phyrra. Also,there might be Nightwings in the next chapter.**


	3. The Prophecy

The Prophecy

A young black dragon stood on a rock black as night. Pools of lava were all around him, bubbling in the silence as he listened to what might happen next. Suddenly, lightning bolt of agony pierced through his mind, and words began to whisper through his head.

_ When the war has lasted twenty years ,the dragonets will come. When the land is soaked in blood and tears, the dragonets will come._

_ The Seawing egg of deepest blue. Wings of night will come to you. For wings of earth, search through the mud, for an egg the color of dragons blood. The largest egg, in mountain high will give to you the wings of sky. And hidden alone form the rival queens, the Sandwing egg awaits unseen. Then from eastern winds that blow to the west, wings of storm shall come for the best._

_ Of three queens who blister and blaze and burn, two shall die and one shall learn, that if she bows to a fate that is stronger and higher, she will poses the powers of the wings of fire._

_Sixe eggs to hatch on brightest night, six dragons born to end the fight. Darkness will rise to bring the light. The dragonets are coming…_

The black dragon gasped for air as the words ended, trying to catch his breath. _Eastern winds that blow to the west?_ he thought. _That makes no sense! There is nothing beyond the sea… nothing at all…_

"Marrowseer," a voice rang in his head," what did you hear? Tell me. "

"Yes, Queen Battlewinner." he replied obediently, and began to retell the words that had been spoken to him.

" When the war has lasted twenty years ,the dragonets will come. When the land is soaked in blood and tears, the dragonets will come.

The Seawing egg of deepest blue. Wings of night will come to you. For wings of earth, search through the mud, for an egg the color of dragons blood. The largest egg, in mountain high will give to you the wings of sky. And hidden alone form the rival queens, the Sandwing egg awaits unseen. Then from eastern winds that blow to the west, wings of storm shall come for the best.

Of three queens who blister and blaze and burn, two shall die and one shall learn, that if she bows to a fate that is stronger and higher, she will poses the powers of the wings of fire.

Sixe eggs to hatch on brightest night, six dragons born to end the fight. Darkness will rise to bring the light. The dragonets are coming…"

There were a few moments of choking silence, where the only sound that could be heard was the bubbling to the lava. Then, Battlewinner spoke, "' Eastern winds that blow to the west'," she repeated," that is the part that concerns me. As far as any dragon knows, there are no lands to the east of the Seawing kingdom. Even the seawings themselves dare not venture that far."

Marrowseer thought for a moment. "Perhaps," he said slowly," there is more to the east of Pyrrhia than we originally thought…"


End file.
